Mariposa sin color
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: Sin remordimientos. Una relacion es de dos personas. Una relación es que estés a gusto, sin quejas. Que la otra persona sepa adaptarse a tus necesidades. No importa esperar siempre y cuando no se pase del limite. Y el limite era el gran problema.


Sin remordimientos. Lo iba a hacer. Tenia que hacerlo. Una relación es de dos personas. Una relación es que estés a gusto, sin quejas. Que la otra persona sepa adaptarse a tus necesidades. No importa esperar siempre y cuando no se pase del limite. Y el limite era el gran problema.

Llevaban tres años juntos. Sí, tres años enteros. Solo besos, nada más. Tweek no estaba preparado para nada más.

Él le tenia bien cuidado, le protegía, le hacia regalos, le daba cariño, intentaba que estuviese cómodo. Pero él... Él aun no se fiaba. Tenia miedo, y Craig lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente. Es más, le hacia comprender de que no tenia nada que temer. Él estaría siempre ahí, sin burlarse, acariciándolo, cumpliendo sus deseos.

El tiempo paso y Tweek mejoro bastante en su conducta. Estaba más seguro al hablar, ya no decía las locuras que pensaba; aunque seguía imaginando las, comprendió que la gente no quería oírlas y las censuro. También cambio de puesto el café por té, y de té a zumo, asta que al final, no necesitaba que los líquidos le apoderasen. Su pelo aun era algo revolucionado y áspero, pero intentaba domar lo cada día, aunque no le saliera como esperaba.

Ese chico tembloroso e inseguro, se transformó por completo. A veces se le escapaba un pequeño gritito, la costumbre... Seguía siendo igual de sensible, pero a la vez maduro. Algo raro en sus 14 años.

A la vez que el pequeño rubio, Craig también maduró. No era aquel chico rebelde y problemático. No.

Con el paso del tiempo, comprendió que lo que el buscaba en su conducta de niño-matón, era cariño. Cuando se dio cuenta, cambio su conducta. Empezó a ayudar en casa, no insultar tanto a su familia, y sobre todo, aprendió a calmarse. De pequeño, antes de que nadie dijera nada, el sacaba el dedo o decía directamente 'NO!' pero, cuando descubrió que las personas, cuando tu le das cariño a alguien, eres recompensado por el mismo amor, cambio su vida. Ese fue el billete para ser feliz y aceptar lo que te gusta. Esa fue su liberación. Aunque aun tenia su semblante serio, pero para alguien de 15 años, era algo que cambió su vida a mejor.

Ahora ellos dos tenían una relación. No les incomodaba reconocer sus gustos. En la actualidad ya nadie le importa un carajo lo que te gusta, simplemente se adaptan.

Su relación duro tres años. Todo eran besos y abrazos. Pero ese era justo el problema.

A Tweek le incomodaba Craig. No sabia porque, la verdad, pero era como si le intimidaba. Y Craig se desesperaba con Tweek. Todo tenia que ser perfecto; sus roces, sus besos, sus mordeduras, su comida, su agua, su ducha, la temperatura, su horario, su... Su felicidad. Y le molestaba porque el hacia todo eso para convencer a Tweek de que tuviera confianza.

Un cariño sin confianza era como una mariposa sin color. ((N/A: Aff... La poesía *-* ))

Recientemente tuvieron una discusión, y crean me lo que estoy apuntó de contarles, Tweek tuvo la culpa. Lo sé, increíble, cierto? Pues bien, la discusión fue cuando Tweek propuso la idea de pasar el día en la biblioteca, algo normal ya que estaban a finales de curso. El pelinegro negó con su cabeza, ir a las bibliotecas no le gustaba, ya que había demasiado silencio y era algo incomodo. Algo en el coco rubio nervioso hizo 'clik' y le reprocho que nunca iba con el a ningún sitio, cuando el sabe que no es verdad. Sí, el lo sabia, lo sabia de verdad. Al parecer, Tweek tenia ganas de conflicto. Puede que por el impulso de hacer algo interesante, cada día todo era igual...

Craig, al ver el descaro de su pareja, dio un golpe bajo, reprochándole que iba demasiado despacio. Oh, no, no se lo dijo así. Le dejo las cosas bien claras con unas cuatro palabritas demás que se podía haber ahorrado. Pero, él era Craig. El no se ahorra nada.

Era suficiente soportar sus caprichos y que luego ni le premie para que le ande con gilipolleces de esas. Hacia lo que podía, y si el no era capaz de apreciarlo y tener que estar sin confianza con alguien durante tres años, no valdría la pena. Sí, amaba al ojiverde, pero... maduro lo suficiente para saber que una relación sin amor, confianza, cariño... todo eso que implica que una persona este contigo no porque seas su perrito faldero, no merecería la pena.

Pasaron dos o tres días. Sin saber nada de el otro. Sin mensajes. Sin llamadas.

Ambos pensaron mucho en su relación, y decidieron dejar las cosas claras en el parque. En el frío parque cubierto de nieve.

Hacia una brisa que les movían sus cabellos y dejándolos algo blancos porque nevaba un poco. No mucho.

\- Tweek, tenemos que hablar.- Sin remordimientos. No dejaría que sus recuerdos le arruinaran este momento. Sabia que lo tenia que hacer.

\- Si, yo también lo pensé.- Dijo como un adulto. Había estado toda la noche sin dormir ((N/A: Jamón y queso?... [Solo una persona entiende. No le busquen explicación xD] )) pensando en eso. Y la verdad, era que su pareja tenia razón.

\- Esto es muy duro. La verdad, nunca pensé en que seria tan... Affff... Mira, Tweek, creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo. Para pensar.- Ambos corazones estaban latiendo demasiado fuerte.

\- Aa...- su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos cristalinos, pero tenia que mantener la compostura.

\- Quizás volvamos. Pero... necesito tiempo. ¿Sabes? Ser tu pareja es muy... exigente, emocionalmente. He tenido mucha paciencia. Hice todo lo que pude por complacerte y acerté sentir bien. Y no hago esto por la discusión. Sino, porque... No puedo más. No puedo más, Tweek, no puedo. Tu quieres amistad, no una relación. Por mi vale, seguiremos siendo amigos. Pero entiende lo, no puedo. Eres tan complicado. Necesitas mucha atención, y... Yo no soy el indicado para hacerte feliz. Y.. esto no es fácil porque te quiero, pero, necesito volver a pensar en nuestra relación. Espero que lo entiendas.

\- Ah... - Tweek se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Tan cruel había sido?.- Hmn... N.. V-vale...

\- Adiós... Tweekers.- Dicho esto, se fue por donde bino.

Tweek se quedo ahí parado, sin decir nada. Sostenía algo en la mano. #Lo siento.# Ese era su titulo. El título de una carta arrugada en su puño y aprisionada contra su pecho. ¿Como paso esto?, ¿Podía arreglarlo?... No... No se podía. Tweek solo quería disculparse por lo ocurrido. La verdad, no entendía porque se comporto así.

\- Y ahora... ¿Que hago con esto?.- Dijo mirando un envoltorio plano que contenía algo circular ovalado.- ...


End file.
